clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Αgentgenius
RE: Flags I use a special website generator, and it's the same one I used for the Mabel jack-o-lantern image. However, it's a secret I shall never tell. It's kind of my on special drawing advantage, considering Explorer is a superior drawer (especially from scratch). I'm just the editor of existing images, like Mabel. TurtleShroom Geography Mistakes in New Club Penguin You put the Geography Mistakes Template on the article New Club Penguin right? Listen, I know there's a problem with the map and all but I can't get Explorer to put New Club Penguin on the USA Map!!! You tell me what I can do! -- Ninjinian ' ¤ CPP Blogger & Writer of Penguin-Naters 21:03, 19 February 2009 (UTC) AHEM! 16:20 <Αgentgenius> Google igod to see something TS would hate Is this something you do regularly, AgentGenius?! Insult me and my religion behind my back because I don't traditionally believe in chat rooms? It's not against my religion, it's against ''MY beliefs. Mine, not God's. God has no problem with chat rooms. I'm going to start watching that Shout Box, courtesy of you mocking God (or me, or whatever it was you were doing with "I-God"). If you think impersonating me (as you have done before) and mocking God is "funny", you have a twisted sense of humor. I would watch out. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 20:27, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Hello? Is There Anybody Reading This? Hi... I was just wondering... Why on Earth am I banned! What did I do? All I did was use the Court House for its intended use: to stop abuse! Why am I banned? I suppose POGOPUNK & TuurtleShroom think their on the CPW still? You can't ban somebady here for no reason! Will somebody tell me why I'm banned!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς He just came here to talk about abuse. Whats wrong with that. --The Leader 20:45, 3 April 2009 (UTC) PS:I suport you in unbanning you. You used the court house for its appropriate use. I support you fully. Teh Moo Cow Mooo I'm glad to hear it. I don't suppose that you might know why I was banned?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 21:29, 3 April 2009 (UTC) I don't know. Sorry, I wished I did --The Leader 21:31, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Because you expressed free speech and tempted the webmasters. Teh Moo Cow Mooo No... that can't be right... it was POGOPUNK who banned me. Stll, any more ideas?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 21:52, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Read my political views on my user page. Teh Moo Cow Mooo They are very good, a bit like mine... I think he banned me 'cos I was winning my lawsuit.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 22:13, 3 April 2009 (UTC) I was going to sue the webmasters for power abuse, but I would probobly be blocked if I did. Teh Moo Cow I think it would be safe to sue POGOPUNK and if they try to ban you I will back you up with my friends. Don't worry.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 22:13, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Mooo Once again Agentgenius, you continue to jump the gun as usual; After reading all that, I can tell you why you were banned, and it had almost nothing to do with that Court Case. You were banned along with Lollie because both of you were inciting antagonistic behavior. I did not ban you because you were "winning your lawsuit", I banned you because if I didn't ban both of you, the argument would of gotten extremely heated, so the only alternative I had was to block both of you. Both timeframes were intended to be a month, so it was a reasonably fair punishment. File a lawsuit on me as you please, mock me as you please, report me to Wikia Staff as you please, but know this; break the COC, and you will be banned. I don't know what is going on with you and CPW, more to the fact that I do not care about that since I'm not involved with them. TurtleShroom asked me to lengthen the ban and make it longer, but I was defiant about it, and suggested a month. There is no "tempting the webmasters" about this at all, the Court House was made for a reason so that members could have a say about certain dilemas as long as their complaint was tactful and appropriate, then the staff would have no problem with it. However, you decided to be snide and sarcastic about it, which I'm sure you've been intelligent enough to read the Court House rules. That was the only fragment of Court House that held a small portion of why you were banned. There was no biased decision in it whatsoever. (Talk to me!) 15:41, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Yea, bannin someone for being sworn at is completely in accordance with the COC. Anyway, all that is way out of date. I was unblocked and, guess what, the Wiki is '''still here.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 15:59, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I'll bold it out for you; You were banned along with Lollie because both of you were inciting antagonistic behavior. If you're smart (which I clearly know you are), then the best decision would of been to ignore Lollie, then he would of gotten banned, and not you. Retaliation can sometimes yield bad results, not only for the person you're retaliating to, but to you yourself. (Talk to me!) 16:13, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I think that was why I was banned tho. Shall I prove it? Well, the reason I was banned was 'antagonising Lollie' right? And what was Lollie yelling about? My [[|Court House:Agentgenius VS. Explorer 767|lawsuit]] and Forum:Restrictions.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 16:22, 15 April 2009 (UTC)